SHAFT
SHAFT INTRODUCTION SHAFT is an alliance created early in January 2007. initially a small alliance of friends, including: Midgar, Arkalla, Cassekstan and Bretona, the Alliance soon expanded through the cyberverse and has now well over 10 nations. HISTORY The alliance is stooped in a grand history; this loyal scholar has barely braved the depths of said history. What i do know is that the name refers to the famous detective John Shaft, and the alliance aims to uphold the aims and principles of this great man. The founding of the alliance is a long and sordid story, relating to the first great war. During which Cassekstan and tarabal engaged in an honourable conflict with The Republic of Janxe. Janxe brought allies from his alliance, and then it became a grim struggle for Cassekstan and tarabal, as they had few allies to speak of. As the war came to middle, tarabal and Cassekstan called on their friends to boost their power and ally with them to crush the evil of The Executive Challenge Consortium. With these new powers aligned together the foundations of SHAFT were layed. A while after the war the new nations of SHAFT decided to join together and Cassekstan, tarabal and Arkalla became the leading members. The history of the leadership is one frought with "testosterone filled" competitiveness. At the beginning Midgar(ruler Fluxx) was leader of the alliance, but soon after, Arkalla (ruler Ezkyle Mephiston) forcibly took power, his passage to power was assisted by the fact that Midgar had engaged in a tough war with Ehshlatan. Thereafter there were weeks of competing between Arkalla and Midgar, constantly switching the power between these great nations. Then, on the eve of the 29th March, a new nation joined; Sheikhsland(ruler Sheikhster) became a member of SHAFT, with it he brought his 4876 strength, thus making him the new leader of SHAFT. During his time in power he has ensured that those under his command are kept safe and strong, using the traditional philosophy of "a good defence is a good offence". Sheikhster holds power with an iron fist. AIMS Written in the book, Shaft's Carnival of Killers, on page 100, a line reads: 'Shaft always thought that people were assholes who were trying to hide something and were unsanitary as well. But this one was at least neat and trimmed.' Frankly, this quote represents the alliance; we think that all the nations are targets for attack, they all have something to hide, and are dirty, very dirty. SHAFT also believe in the unity of the alliance; we all look after each other and try to stay as one. This has and will always be upheld by the members of SHAFT. RULES All members of SHAFT must: 1. Uphold the aims and principles of the original John Shaft. 2. NEVER attack a fellow member, unless sparring in which case the battle must be condoned by the leader. 3. Pass all wars past the leader of SHAFT, if they expect any support from other members. 4. Defend each other at all costs; if anyone is invaded, they will have 2 allies to help with the SHAFTing. 5. Obey the fact that the strongest member is the de-facto leader, if a person becomes the most powerful nation in the alliance, they automatically become leader. Category:Alliances